


Sepisaupi

by specfag_03



Series: Proletar AU [4]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rich Dowoon, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, indo local AU, local AU, proletar AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specfag_03/pseuds/specfag_03
Summary: Cerita tentang Dowoon. Itu saja. Oh, dan ada Younghyun di situ.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Proletar AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615174
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Sepisaupi

**Author's Note:**

> Gue mau nyeritain dari sudut pandang Dowoon, yang mana mengungkap juga sisi laki - laki Younghyun. Semoga ga OOC2 amat ya wwww

_Sepisaupa sepisaupi_

Sepanjang hidupnya Dowoon selalu merasa sepi. Kata orang dia beruntung, punya itu punya ini. Kata orang keluarganya beruntung, kemana pergi selalu dihormati. Kata orang ayahnya beruntung, punya saham di sana – sini. Kata orang, ayahnya ibunya disegani. Kata orang, Dowoon pasti bisa sekolah sampai luar negeri. Kata orang, kata orang, kata orang....

Katanya sendiri, dia lebih baik mati.

_Sepisaupa sepisaupi  
Sepisau luka sepisau duri_

Dari bayi, Dowoon tak pernah merasa dikasihi. Keluar dari liang Ibu, dibawa dokter, dibawa suster, dibawa pergi. Tidak digendong Ayah, tidak disusui Ibu. Diberi baju, diberi sepatu, diberi mainan, banyak, banyak. Tidak dicium Ayah, tidak dicium Ibu.

Dowoon diasuh Mbak. Dimandikan, disuapi, diajak bermain, digendong, dipeluk, dikeloni. Tapi Mbak selalu berganti, tak tahu adakah satu dari sekian yang benar – benar menyayangi.

Di sekolah temannya bercerita setiap mau tidur selalu ditemani ibu. Dibacakan cerita, dinyanyikan lagu – lagu. Tiap bangun tidur disiapkan baju. Dibuatkan bekal, ditemani ke kamar mandi, diajarkan menyikat gigi. Dowoon mengaku tiap hari juga diperlakukan seperti itu. Dowoon tidak bilang itu bukan Ibu.

Tiap hari Dowoon diantar jemput. Mobil berhenti sampai gerbang sekolah. Gerbangnya tinggi, sekolahnya luas. Gedungnya tinggi, lantainya banyak. Dowoon keluar dari mobil digandeng seorang pria. Temannya bertanya apa itu ayahnya? Pria menjawab, bukan, saya cuma sopirnya. Sial, padahal Dowoon mau berbohong lagi.

_Sepisau duka serisau diri  
Sepisau sepi sepisau nyanyi_

Usai sekolah Dowoon belajar, mandi, belajar, makan, belajar, tidur. Tak boleh bermain, kata Ayah. Harus rajin, kata Ayah. Harus jaga nama baik, kata Ayah. Dowoon menurut saja, berharap kalau patuh akan diberi hadiah. Hidup Dowoon hanya diisi belajar. Tak pernah tahu PS, tak pernah ke warnet, tak pernah main bola. Tapi hadiah tak juga diberi. Dowoon kecewa, di lubuk hati masih mengharapkan hadiah. Aneh, padahal keinginannya tak susah. Hanya ingin dipeluk Ayah, kok.

Ulangan Akhir Semester akhirnya usai. Guru membagikan nilai. Di meja kertas ulangan Dowoon terburai. 90, 100, 100, 98, 95, 97, 96, 96, 97, ah pusing lihatnya. Percuma dapat nilai tinggi kalau tak ada yang peduli, tak diapresiasi. Tapi tetap saja teman – temannya iri. Sejak hari itu Dowoon dijauhi. Di rumah dia sendiri, di sekolah juga sendiri, setiap saat sendiri.

Saat bagi rapor, Ibu datang ke sekolah. Dowoon senang sekali. Ibu datang bersama teman – teman Ibu. Yang selalu ada di arisan, pengajian, paguyuban, pesta, dan semua acara yang pernah Dowoon datangi. Di depan teman – temannya, Ibu bilang Dowoon pintar. Dowoon dipuji. Dowoon senang sekali. Temannya bilang anaknya lebih pintar. Ibu bilang nilai Dowoon lebih tinggi. Temannya bilang anaknya lebih rajin, ikut les sana – sini. Ibu bilang Dowoon tidak kalah rajin, selalu dapat ranking. Ternyata Dowoon tidak diapresiasi. Di mata Ibu prestasinya hanya jadi ajang kontestasi. Dowoon sedih sekali.

_Sepisaupa sepisaupi_

_Sepisapanya sepikau sepi_

Hari ini ulangtahunnya yang ke-17. Akhirnya Dowoon dapat hadiah. Banyak. Ada pesta, besar. Ada tamu, banyak. Teman Ayah, teman Ibu, temannya teman Ayah, temannya teman Ibu, saudara Ayah, saudara Ibu, saudara saudaranya saudara, siapapun itu Dowoon tak tahu. Yang pasti semuanya orang kaya. Pasti mau bicara soal usaha. Acara ulangtahunnya hanya jadi panggung. Rumah Dowoon yang biasanya sepi hari ini ramai. Ruang tamu yang setiap hari hanya putih seperti ruang isolasi, hari ini meriah. Halaman yang luas tapi kosong, hari ini penuh mobil berjejer. Hari ini ramai tapi Dowoon masih merasa sepi.

Ayahnya memberi motor, Dowoon tidak minta. Ibu memberi mobil, Dowoon tidak minta. Dowoon diberi banyak barang, Dowoon tidak minta. Dowoon minta disayangi, Ayah Ibu tidak memberi. Aneh.

Dilihatnya salah seorang tamu menghampiri Ibu dan bercipika cipiki.

“Wah, anaknya udah gede ya, Bu.”

“Iya, pintar lho. Semester kemarin dia juara 1.”

Ah, mulai lagi.

“Wah, hebat. Sama kayak anak saya, dia juga langganan juara. Kayaknya mereka cocok.”

“Ah, ibu bisa aja. Nanti kuliah rencananya dia mau masuk Manajemen Bisnis, mau jadi pengusaha katanya.”

???? Dowoon tidak ingat pernah bilang begitu.

“Kebeneran dong, Bu. Nanti masuk perusahaan saya aja, gantikan suami saya.”

“Kalau anak kita menikah bagus ya, suami istri kerja di kantor yang sama. Romantis sekali,”

Orangtua – orangtua ini setiap bicara soal anaknya seperti barang saja. Pamer prestasi untuk promosi. Dirinya dirawat agar menarik, dipajang di etalase. Dijodoh – jodohi. Cari jaringan, kerjasama, transaksi. Anak jadi investasi. Bikin muak saja.

Dowoon izin pergi dan tidak kembali sampai acara usai.

_Sepisaupa sepisaupi_

_Sepikul diri keranjang duri_

Sejak dapat motor Dowoon jadi senang bepergian, kabur dari suasana rumah yang dingin dan kaku. Dowoon tak pernah berpikir ke mana ia menuju. Ikuti saja motornya yang terus melaju. Segala sudut Jakarta ia jamah. Timur, Barat, Selatan, Utara, Pusat. Tak ada yang terlewat. Sering Dowoon lupa waktu, kadang subuh baru kembali. Tapi, tak usah takut dimarahi. Kapan juga ayah ibunya pernah menanti. Rumah hanya sesekali saja mereka singgahi. Kan mereka lebih sibuk memperluas koneksi. Bertamu ke bapak itu dan ibu ini atas nama kekeluargaan, padahal cuma mau cari kekuasaan.

Dowoon lupa bilang ayahnya seorang ustad. Pakai kopiah, kemana – mana menenteng kitab. Bajunya panjang, jenggotnya panjang, katanya biar seperti orang Arab. Padahal sepengetahuan Dowoon tak mesti semua Arab berjenggot lebat. Dowoon lupa, yang penting kan citra. Celana Ayah selalu panjang, kadang sampai menutupi mata kaki. Dowoon mengingatkan kalau itu dilarang, tapi Ayah bilang anak – anak tak boleh menggurui. Terserah, toh ilmu dia lebih tinggi. Ayahnya sering jadi penceramah. Dari Jumatan, Lebaran, sampai Hari Kurban. Topiknya juga beragam. Kadang _fiqih_ , _aqidah_ , sampai politik. Tapi yang paling sering dibahas pasti poligami. Mungkin kode kalau ia masih mau istri. Makin terkenal nama ayah Dowoon, makin susah beliau ditemui. Bahkan sekarang lebih sering melihatnya lewat televisi, padahal itu ayahnya sendiri.

Ibunya ya ibu rumah tangga. Tak punya pekerjaan tetap. Anehnya sama saja jarang di rumah. Ada saja kegiatannya. Maklum, namanya sosialita. Sekali pulang pasti bawa orang. Kadang teman, kadang simpanan. Dowoon tidak memfitnah. Pertama kali Ibu bawa pria yang bukan ayahnya, tapi kok kelihatan mesra. Kali itu ia tak berkomentar, tak berasumsi. Lalu Ibu datang lagi dengan pria berbeda. Kali ini lebih muda, mungkin seumuran dirinya. Bukan main. Pemuda itu makin sering datang, seakan dia yang tuan rumah. Semua fasilitas dijamah. Dowoon pernah berkata akan mengadukan ke Ayah, tapi respon Ibu hanya,

“Bilang aja, paling dia sendiri juga punya selir.”

Dowoon rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga.

_Sepisaupa sepisaupi_

_Sepisaupa sepisaupi_

Dowoon sesekali iri dengan teman – temannya yang berandalan. Mereka membangkang tapi masih dapat perhatian. Tiap habis terlibat tawuran orangtua mereka datang. Dimarahi, dibentak, dijewer, tetap saja itu bukti perhatian. Bukti kepedulian. Dowoon yang selalu menunjukkan itikad baik malah tak pernah dapat apa – apa. Menang lomba dan olimpiade berkali – kali, tetap saja orangtua tak mengunjungi. Juara lain dipeluk keluarganya, Dowoon hanya bisa memeluk piala dan medalinya.

_Sepisaupa sepisaupi_

_Sampai pisauNya ke dalam nyanyi_

Pernah Dowoon mencoba mencari perhatian. Sengaja motoran hujan – hujanan lalu jatuh sakit. Orangtuanya tak peduli. Kalau cuma demam masuk saja, jangan manja, kata Ibu. Kebut – kebutan malam – malam lalu menabrak pejalan, orangtuanya hanya membungkam korban dengan sejumlah uang. Setelah itu tak ada lagi bahasan, seakan tak pernah kejadian. Kenakalan lain yang dia perbuat juga dengan mudah diselesaikan orangtuanya dengan uang. Dowoon benar - benar kehabisan akal.

_Sampai pisauNya ke dalam nyanyi_

_Sampai pisauNya ke dalam nyanyi_

_Sampai pisauNya ke dalam nyanyi_

_!!!!!!_

“DOWOON! DOWOON!!!”

Ibu menahan dirinya yang hendak menyayat tangan lebih jauh lagi, tinggal tiga senti menuju urat nadi.

“Kamu apa – apaan sih?!”

“Mau mati. Toh hidup percuma, nggak pernah ngerasa ada.”

“Ngomong apa kamu? Kamu kan anak Ibu!”

Dowoon menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, “Oh? Kirain anak pembantu.”

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi. Ibunya berdiri, tampak angkuh menjulang di hadapannya. Tangan ibu menunjuk – nunjuk dirinya seakan ia barang hina.

“Sembarangan kamu bicara! Kamu anggep apa selama ini uang yang udah digelontorin buat kamu? Buat sekolah, makanan, baju, termasuk buat bersihin nama kamu!”

Dowoon terkekeh, “Nama, nama, nama terus yang diungkit. Ibu nahan aku mati paling juga karena takut nggak ada pewaris. Uang juga kan ujungnya. Mau bahas untung rugi? Bu, kalo nggak mau rugi ya jangan investasi anak. Emas aja tuh, pasti untung. Harganya naik terus tiap tahun.”

Dowoon ditampar lagi.

“Anak kurang ajar!”

Dowoon selalu mengidam – idamkan tangan Ibu mengelus kepalanya. Seperti yang dilakukan orangtua teman – temannya. Alih – alih begitu, sekalinya tangan Ibu mendarat di kepalanya yang dia terima malah jambakan. Sakit sekali. Kepalanya ditarik hingga menengadah, dipaksa menatap ibunya yang memandang murka ke arahnya. Dowoon tak tahu wajah Ibu bisa semenyeramkan ini.

“Denger. Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh mati. Apapun yang kamu lakuin ibu pastikan nggak akan ngerusak nama baik keluarga. Kamu bakal sekolah sampai tinggi dan jadi penerus keluarga. Kamu nggak akan bisa melawan.”

Setelah itu Ibu pergi. Seperti tak sudi berhadapan dengannya lagi. Bahkan luka sayatan di tangan Dowoon pun ia tak peduli. Dowoon menatap punggung ibunya nanar. Tak yakin benar itu orangtuanya atau bukan. Dia yang mengandung, dia yang melahirkan, dia pula yang mencampakkan. Pikiran Dowoon benar – benar kosong sekarang. Sedih, kecewa, putus asa, begitu kalut perasaannya. Air mata tak bisa mewakilkan. Dowoon tak pernah bisa menangis, sejak dulu hatinya sudah mengeras. Dan hari itu, hatinya benar – benar mati.

Dowoon membersihkan luka dalam diam. Darah di pergelangan tangannya sama sekali tak membuatnya ngilu. Deras mengalir ke wastafel, membuat dindingnya perlahan menjadi merah juga. Tak ada rasa sakit, sudah kebal. Bau anyir pun tak memengaruhi. Tak ada emosi. Mulai saat itu Dowoon memutuskan tak akan berharap lagi. Sudah terlalu lelah. Jadi robot saja, manut diperintah, tak membangkang, siap disuruh ini itu. Seperti hidup tapi tak hidup. Bahkan mati pun ia tak bisa. Sungguh menyesal ia tiba di dunia bila nasibnya seperti ini.

_Sepisaupa sepisaupi_

_Sepisaupa sepisaupi_

_Sepisaupa sepisaupi_

_Sepi...._

Lepas sekolah, Dowoon melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi negeri. Manajemen Bisnis. Atas perintah Ayah. Masuk ke almamater Ayah dan Ibu. Meneruskan dinasti katanya. Peduli amat. Hari pertama sudah membuatnya jengah. Suasananya pengap dan bikin gerah. Basa basi rektor hanya singgah sebentar di otaknya setelah itu menguap pergi. Tambah acara dijemur di bawah matahari. Digiring kesana kemari seperti sekumpulan domba, diteriaki dari segala sisi. Bersyukur semua itu belum berhasil membuatnya tuli.

Dowoon menepi dan berjongkok di pinggir jalan, mengistirahatkan kaki. Rasanya mau rebahan di tempat saja.

“Dek, nggak apa – apa? Kalo sakit izin aja. Mukanya pucet tuh.”

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda menghampirinya, menyodorkan sebotol air dingin ke hadapannya. Oh, panitia.

“Nggak Kak, cuma capek.” Air dingin masih disodorkan ke depan muka, Dowoon terpaksa menerima. “Makasih.”

Rasanya segar sekali, tak sadar daritadi dia dehidrasi. Tiba – tiba langsung habis, membuat si panitia tertawa.

“Tuh kan haus. Kenalin, gue Kang Younghyun. Tapi panggil aja Brian. Lo?” Kali ini dia menyodorkan tangan.

Dowoon menyambutnya, “Yoon Dowoon. Dari Younghyun ke Brian jauh amat, Kak.”

Brian tertawa lagi. Lepas, keras. Matanya sampai tertutup, jadi persis bulan sabit.

“Nggak tau.” Brian mengedikkan bahu. “Yang bikin temen – temen, bukan gue. Tau – tau julukannya itu. Bang Brian, Bang Brian. Tadinya aneh, sekarang udah kebiasa.”

“Bang Brian,”

“Ya Dowoon?” Brian memajukan wajahnya.

“Gapapa. Ngetes doang, beneran nengok ato engga.”

“Kehamilan kali dites. Aneh ya lo.” Brian mendorong pelan bahu Dowoon. “Udah ya, gue pergi dulu. Jaga kesehatan, ospek masih tiga hari lagi.”

Dowoon hanya mengacungkan jempol. Brian tersenyum lebar, berdiri, lalu pergi. Kembali mengatur barisan anak baru. Ospek hari ini berakhir tak lama setelah itu.

Keesokannya berjalan biasa saja. Dowoon mengikuti semua dengan patuh. Takut mengaduh dan membuat ricuh. Dia cuma mau bisa pulang dengan keadaan utuh. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda, sepertinya kakak tingkat bernama Brian kemarin jadi sering memerhatikannya. Mungkin takut dirinya tumbang ditengah acara. Dowoon paling benci dikasihani. Tak perlu simpati kalau cuma basa – basi.

“Dowoon!” Brian berbisik memanggil, agak sedikit kaget karena tahu – tahu sudah persis di sampingnya. “Semangat!”

Brian mengangkat telapak tangan ke depan mukanya. Oh, tos maksudnya. Dowoon tersenyum kecil dan menyambutnya. Brian nyengir lebar dan berlalu.

Perlakuan – perlakuan kecil seperti itu terus diterimanya. Dowoon jadi sedikit grogi, maklum dari kecil tak pernah dapat afeksi. Dowoon cukup lega Brian tidak turut berkontribusi dalam usaha membuat telinganya tuli. Brian tidak seperti senior lain yang terus membentaknya dengan suara tinggi. Seakan makin tinggi makin menunjukkan dominasi. Makin berhasil mengintimidasi. Brian berbicara dengan intonasi biasa, tapi tetap bisa merebut perhatian calon mahasiswa. Tegas, lugas, jelas, efektif. Tak bikin telinga berdenging dan kepala pusing.

Ospek berlalu. Dowoon resmi menjadi mahasiswa baru. Agak susah dia berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Kelas pagi baru berakhir, Dowoon langsung melejit ke kantin. Urusan perut harus cepat ditangani. Menyesal dia tak menyempatkan diri sarapan di rumah tadi.

“Hoi, Dowoon! DOWOON!”

Dowoon melonjak kaget. Dilayangkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru mencari sumber suara. Ternyata dari kantin sudut kiri, meja depan penjual nasi uduk. Berkumpul tiga pemuda, salah satu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

“Bang Brian?”

“Iya! Masa lupa? Sini sini!”

Cara Brian memanggilnya persis seperti cara Mbak memanggil tukang sayur yang selalu lewat depan rumah tiap pagi. Dowoon tak punya pilihan selain menghampiri.

“Ooh ini anak lo? Yang lo bilang hari pertama udah tumbang itu?” Sial, pagi - pagi sudah _dirasani_.

Pemuda di depan Brian menatapnya dari kepala sampai kaki. Sorot matanya tajam, Dowoon jadi jiper dibuatnya. Rambutnya berbuntut seperti Lupus, tokoh utama novel yang sering ia baca dulu.

“Iya ini anak gue. Dowoon. Baru ketemu langsung gue adopsi.”

Brian menarik Dowoon agar duduk di sisinya. Dowoon berkenalan dengan mereka satu – persatu. Jam istirahat kali itu ia habiskan dengan bercengkerama bersama Brian dan kawan – kawan. Bahasannya macam – macam. Dowoon mendapat banyak info, baik yang dibutuhkan maupun tidak. Tepat setelah makanannya habis Dowoon segera undur diri, takut bergabung lebih lama lagi.

“Eh eh, bentar. Bagi nomor lo dong.” Brian menarik ujung bajunya.

“Cie pedekate.” kakak tingkat kembaran Lupus tadi bersiul.

Wajah Brian memerah, oh mungkin cuaca hari ini bikin dia gerah. “Apaan sih, orang dia adek gue. Wajar dong minta nomor hape.”

Dowoon mengerutkan dahi, “Adek? Tadi katanya anak. Yang bener yang mana?”

“Dua – duanya.” Brian menoleh ke arahnya sambil nyengir lebar.

“Jadi guenya ada dua? Membelah diri? Apa satu tapi dwifungsi kayak ABRI?”

Teman – teman Brian tertawa. Brian sendiri menepuk – nepuk punggung Dowoon dengan bangga.

“KAN! Humor gue sama dia sejalan. Terbukti. Kita tuh sodara tapi dipisahin dari lahir.”

Salah satu kawan Brian yang lain menyahut, “Jangan percaya. Brian tuh licik. Baik – baik ternyata cari mangsa buat dikompasi. Anak baru apalagi, sasaran empuk.”

“Heh fitnah. Dowoon, jangan dengerin dia ya. Dia gembong narkoba. Gak bisa dipecaya.”

Dowoon ingin kabur tapi tangan Brian masih erat menahannya.

“Apa korelasinya, Bodat.”

Sejak saat itu, Brian semakin sering mendekati. Bila bertemu langsung menghampiri. Apalagi ketika Brian tahu mereka satu prodi.

"Dowoon!"

"Dowoon, gabung sini!"

Di koridor, di kantin, di depan gerbang, di selasar,

"Dowoon, masih bangun?"

"Dowoon, Kuningan lagi ada demo. Nanti ke kampus lewat jalan lain aja."

"Dowoon, sedih deh. Masa harga cabe naik lagi"

"Dowoon, besok lo masuk kan?"

Sudah terpisah jarak juga masih dipanggil.

Tiap ada waktu bersama, Brian selalu membuka obrolan. Dari basa – basi kecil, sampai cerita panjang lebar. Usut punya usut, ternyata Brian hanya bertugas sebagai panitia cabutan pada ospek waktu itu. Orang ini ternyata supel sekali. Tak pernah resmi masuk organisasi tapi ikut rapat nyaris tiap hari. Singgah ke kelompok itu dan ini bak kutu loncat. Kebalikan dari Dowoon, Brian mudah sekali mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Setertutup apapun, pasti bisa dia dekati. Termasuk Dowoon sendiri. Dowoon yang tadinya pasif perlahan jadi aktif juga. Sedikit – sedikit berani membuka diri. Tapi sebelum sampai ke tahap itu, tentu Dowoon sempat skeptis.

"Bang, kenapa sih nyamperin gue terus?"

Kala itu mereka sama - sama kosong. Berdua duduk di lobi, menunggu kelas setelah ini.

"Risih, ya?"

Dowoon menggeleng cepat, "Aneh aja. Bang Brian kan temennya banyak. Kok mau aja deketin gue gitu. Padahal nggak ada apa - apanya."

Brian menyunggingkan senyum, "Emang kalo temenan harus ada apa - apanya? _Su'udzon_ banget. Nggak pernah dibaikin orang ya?"

"Nggak pernah."

Senyum seketika hilang dari wajahnya. Diganti ekspresi sendu. Dowoon berharap Brian tidak mengasihani. Dowoon benci diberi simpati. Setelah itu Brian tak mengatakan apa - apa lagi. Keduanya terdiam di lobi yang sunyi.

Bukan salah Dowoon kalau dia mencurigai. Sejak awal tak ada yang menemaninya dengan tulus hati. Pasti ada yang dicari. Antara ingin memanfaatkan otaknya atau menguras dompetnya. Atau mungkin mengincar status sosialnya? Tak heran dia jadi pesimis. Tak pernah menaruh ekspektasi tiap ada yang mendekati.

Gara - gara percakapan itu, perlakuan Brian kepadanya semakin menjadi - jadi.

"Dowoon, hari ini gue kelebihan bikin bekal. Mau?"

"Dowoon, gue dikasih besekan. Buat lo aja. Belom makan, kan?"

"Dowoon, besok ada _event_. Mau ikut?"

Dowoon tak pernah bisa menolak. Pasalnya, Brian sendiri tahu benar Dowoon selalu tak ada kerjaan. Tak jadi pengurus kelas, tak ikut organisasi apa - apa, tak ada kegiatan macam - macam.

"Heh, sendirian aja. Maghrib gini belom pulang. Jangan bengong, nanti kesurupan."

Brian menghampiri saat ia sedang terpekur di taman, menikmati pemandangan kampus yang cukup asri.

"Gak bakal. Udah kenalan. Setannya ga demen sama gue."

Brian tertawa.

"Betah amat sih di kampus. Padahal nggak ngapa - ngapain juga."

"Bosen di rumah."

"Daripada gabut, mending lo jadi asisten gue."

"Boleh."

Salah besar Dowoon mengiyakan. Sekarang dia benar - benar jadi seperti ajudan. Kemana Brian pergi ia mengikuti. Habis kelas pasti ditunggu. Ada saja yang harus dilakukan. Perlahan kampus jadi rumah kedua. Tapi diam - diam Dowoon bersyukur juga. Jadi tak perlu dia berlama - lama di rumahnya. Rumah yang dingin, sepi dan memprihatinkan. Tiap Dowoon berada di bangunan sebesar itu seorang diri, rasanya seperti akan ditelan saja. Jika ada apa - apa tak akan ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang mendengar. Benar - benar seperti kandang.

Bahkan kali ini, pukul setengah satu dini hari dan dia masih di kampus. Baru selesai mengurus acara. Dowoon merebahkan diri di lantai. Lelah membersihkan kelas yang baru saja dijadikan tempat lomba. Panitia lain juga terkapar di pojok - pojok ruangan. Termasuk Brian yang tengah duduk selonjoran menyender ke dinding terdekat.

"Dowoon, sini! Sini!"

Kok rasanya makin hari dia makin mirip anjing peliharaan. Yang anehnya, Dowoon manut - manut saja.

Brian menunjuk lahan kosong di sampingnya. Dowoon beringsut ke arahnya dan mendudukkan diri. Tiba - tiba tangan Brian merayap ke kepalanya, mengelus pelan.

"Kasian. Capek, ya?"

Dowoon diam saja. Tak punya energi lagi untuk merespon.

"Tidur." Brian memerintah sambil menepuk pahanya, meminta Dowoon mendaratkan kepalanya di situ. Lagi - lagi Dowoon menurut. Paha Brian empuk juga dijadikan bantal. Tangan Brian masih saja mengelus kepalanya, sedang tangan satunya sibuk mengipasi mereka berdua dengan kertas _rundown_. Dibeginikan, mungkin Dowoon bisa benar - benar terlelap.

"Lo tuh kayak adek gue. Gue tunggal, pengen banget punya sodara. Makanya pas ketemu lo gue seneng banget."

Dowoon sudah memejamkan mata, mendengarkan saja apapun yang dikatakan kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Udah mana lo orangnya penurut banget. Mau aja gue suruh ini itu. Hehe, sori ya jadi gue babuin." Brian terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit pipi Dowoon. Untung tak sakit.

"Lucu banget sih lo, kek anak anjing. Tapi beneran deh, biasanya orang kalo gue minta tolong pasti nagih imbalannya macem - macem. Kadang gedean kompensasinya daripada jasa tolongnya. Disuruh apa, nuntutnya apa. Dowoon nggak pernah gitu. Sampe gue kadang gaenak sendiri. Lo nggak marah ke gue, kan?"

Dowoon hanya merespon dengan deheman pelan.

"Kalo ngeliat lo bawaannya pengen gue tarik aja. Keluyuran sendiri kayak anak ilang. Gak pernah bareng siapa - siapa. Sendirian terus. Punya temen gak, sih?"

"Nggak." Suaranya serak, mungkin habis daritadi dipakai teriak - teriak mengoordinasi.

Jari - jari Brian yang panjang memainkan rambutnya, " _Owalah mesakke_. Gue kayaknya ada kenalan di angkatan lo. Tapi beda jurusan. Entar gue kenalin, deh." 

"Hmm"

"Dowoon,"

"Hmm"

"Makasih ya."

Dipikir, malah seharusnya dirinya yang berterima kasih. Sepanjang hidupnya, hanya Brian yang melihatnya sebagai manusia. Mendekat tanpa menjilat, tanpa ada alasan tersembunyi. Yah, meskipun sering diperintah ini itu. Tapi toh imbalannya juga setimpal. Dowoon jadi punya teman di kampus. Jadi bisa sedikit mengalihkan kesepian yang diterimanya tiap ada di rumah. Hidupnya yang penuh tekanan jadi sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Karena Brian, Dowoon jadi tak perlu bertemu dengan simpanan ibunya lagi. Tak perlu mengetahui tiap kali rumahnya dijadikan tempat kelamin silaturahmi. Dowoon jadi tak perlu merindukan ayahnya yang tak pernah kembali. Bahkan karena Brian pula ia jadi lupa dengan niatnya untuk bunuh diri.

Dukungan dan afeksi yang harusnya ia terima dari orangtua sendiri, semua malah Brian yang beri. Dipeluk setiap hari, dibuatkan bekal, disemangati tiap ada ujian, dibantu tiap sedang kesusahan. Mengajari, menemani, mengayomi. Bila Brian melihat Dowoon sebagai adik, maka Dowoon melihat Brian sebagai keluarga. Figur ayah, ibu dan kakak yang ia inginkan semua telah didapatkan dari Brian. Dowoon sampai bingung bagaimana membalas budi. Mungkin cara satu - satunya adalah dengan jadi ajudannya sampai mati.

Malam itu, Dowoon benar – benar tidur nyenyak di pangkuan Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> Sepisaupi itu judul puisi Sutardji Calzoum Bachri, bahan inspirasi gue kali ini. Makanya gue pake juga buat judul ff, ga kreatip emg maap y. Puisi itu jadi ungkapan hati Dowoon disini, terserah klen interpretasinya gimana


End file.
